ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Can I Get A Megawhatt What?
Can I Get A Megawhatt What? ''is the third episode of Ben 10: Shadows. Summary While riding the Rustbucket III, the team get into a fight with Kineceleran Assassin-8. The villain crashes the control system and escapes the ship, making the team crashland into Nosedeen Quasar. Many Nosedeenians get in the way and then steal the ship. Can the 10 Force get it back? Plot the Plumbers' Academy, the gang are walking to get their ship. 'Rook:' Ah, I remember the days here. I remember joining when I was just 10. 'Ben:' Hey, how old are you now? 'Rook: Twenty-one. '''Kevin: What? I thought you were like, nineteen. Gwen: Let's just get our ship. walk through an automatic door, where they can see Blukic and Driba finishing it off. Driba: Perfect. Meet the new and improved Rustbucket III! Blukic: We added some alien hi-tech and a stronger body. looks all around the ship, admiring it. Kevin: Awesome! If you weren't so small, I'd hug you guys right now. Driba: Why thank you, Osmosian kid. Blukic: 'Go give it a test flight through space. So those alien high-flyers who's boss. 'Ben: Awesome! I call shotgun! Rook: You want a gun?! Gwen: No Rook, shotgun means the front ship. Rook: You humans and you're weird sayings. team walk into it. Rook takes the driver's seat and Ben takes the seat next to him. Gwen and Kevin sit at back. Rook: We are off. ship flies out of the opening ceiling, and blasts off. Ben: This is awesome! The ship is way more better! in Space, the Rustbucket III flies around. Then a smash comes from the back but the gang can't here it. Kineceleran: I cannot lose to these hero wannabes. I want to make sure my master is proud. Kineceleran smashes through the back wall. The gang notices him now. Ben: A Kineceleran? It's hero time! transforms into Sonic Boom and shoots a soundwave at him. Boom: Bullseye! Rook: Everyone cover your heads! We're in space and there's a hole! Kevin: You're right! touches the Rustbucket III and turns green. Gwen covers her head in Mana. Kevin: What's your name, speed demon! Kineceleran: I... am.. Assassin-8. I will kill you all so hard; it's my job! kicks Kevin and grabs Gwen. Gwen: Get off me, XLR8! Assassin-8: Fine! lets go of Gwen and kicks her back, making her fall. He then jumps to the control system. Assassin-8: Seems like I don't have to kill you one-by-one. laughs and smashes the control system. He gets out a walkie-talkie. Assassin-8: I am ready. opens the Rustbucket's door and jumps into another ship. Assassin-8: Sayonara, suckers! ship closes and flies off. The Rustbucket's door shuts and the whole ship starts to keep on flipping. Rook: It appears that we are going to crash soon. Boom: WHAT?! We are to die! Kevin: We're just gonna crash into a nearby planet. Hopefully not Khoros... looks through the window. She sees a nearby planet that has lots of lighting on it. Gwen: I think we're crashing into that electric planet! Rook: Nosedeen Quasar? Gwen: It appears so. ship crashes into the planet. Category:Episodes